deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario VS Renamon
Lucario VS Renamon is the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Lucario from the Pokémon series and Renamon from the Digimon series in a battle between anthopomorphic canine monsters. Renamon was voiced by Marissa Lenti. Description The fast and the furriest! With the ultimate battle of the fox and the hound underway, which lone warrior has the inner strength to win a duel to the death? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Monsters come in many shapes and sizes, but the best ones know kung-fu! Wiz: Lucario, the steely canine from the world of Pokémon. Boomstick: And Renamon, the razor sharp and literally foxy Digimon. Wiz: For this match, we'll be analyzing the species as they are, therefore no trainers or tamers will be permitted, nor any moves or forms achieved unnaturally. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lucario (*Cues: Trainer Battle (X/Y) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Boomstick: Pokémon are known for showing off crazy skills in battle, but not many can match the martial arts prowess of a Lucario. Wiz: The Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon well known for it's fondness of combat. Standing at an average height of three feet and eleven inches, Lucario are usually found training high atop mountains, honing their fighting skills on a daily basis. Compared to other Pokémon, Lucario are very well-rounded offensive fighters, with high attack, great speed, and moderate defensive stats. Boomstick: Even though they tend to keep away from people, Lucario are actually extremely loyal to close friends and family. Some are so devoted to trainers, they even figured out how to talk with their minds. Lucario: Why did you abandon the queen? Ash Ketchum: Telepathy... Boomstick: Wait, wouldn't it have to be a Psychic-type to do that? Wiz: No, it just has to star in its own movie. Boomstick: *laughs* Well, who wouldn't wanna see a movie staring one of these guys? Lucario is awesome looking! Especially those big spikes there. Perfect for a killer backhand. (*Cues: Battle! Wild Pokemon Remix (Diamond / Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Wiz: I suppose that may improve a Metal Claw attack, one of the many techniques in Lucario's intimidating arsenal. Boomstick: My favorite is Bone Rush. It doesn't just sound cool, it's when Lucario literally creates bone shaped laser weapons out of thin air, and then beats people down with them. Wiz: Impressive, yes, though the wild Lucario's most impressive physical move is Close Combat, a full out offensive blitz at the expense of defense. Boomstick: And Lucario can use Dragon Pulse, AKA it can shoot a giant energy beam from its mouth. It's like he's throwing up lasers! Wiz: While Lucario does have a variety of more useful moves, such as Heal Pulse, Swords Dance, and Extreme Speed, all of which many other Pokémon have as well. However, Lucario does possess a unique trait, the ability to sense and manipulate Aura. Aura is a spiritual energy, described as the essence of every living thing. A Lucario can harness its own aura to create brand new attacks. Boomstick: Like Aura Sphere, a projectile so powerful, it can destroy stone bridges. Wiz: But Aura has many other uses, by sensing the aura of those nearby, Lucario can predict incoming attacks, find hidden people, or even examine environments in a literal out of body experience. Boomstick: I guess it's sorta like Ki from Dragon Ball. Actually, this karate dog is really starting to remind me of someone... hmmm... Lucario is seen charging his Aura Sphere, then Goku doing his Kamehameha. Wiz: Lucario's power is something to behold. A single Aura Sphere can even overcome attacks from Legendary Pokémon. Boomstick: Physically, Lucario is strong enough to mangle the steel claws of a crane with a single smack. Talk about metal! Even more, it can move in short bursts of speed so fast it disappears. Wiz: I should note that the fastest feet a human eye can perceive is approximately 9,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: And to top it off, Lucario can take a bunch of really bad blows back-to-back and still stand up. He can survive falling dozens of feet or explosions powerful enough to obliterate whole rooftops. Hey, that's how I remodel too! Wiz: A typical Lucario can even survive some brutal beatings from Fire-type Pokemon like Blaziken and Magmar. This is impressive for two reasons. One, Magmar's body temperature measures a ridiculous 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Jesus, it's like Smokey the Bear's worst nightmare! All this guy needs to do is touch a tree and that whole forest is gone! But not Lucario. No sir, its fur isn't even singed. Wiz: Made even more impressive by my second reason: Lucario is weak to Fire-type Pokemon. Boomstick: Well, Lucario is also weak to Fighting-types, and it is a Fighting-type, so does that mean it hurts itself? Wiz: In a way? But nothing like that. Lucario aren't endurance fighters and yet often employ hyper aggressive techniques. So they frequently overtaxed themselves in combat and even become confused when tracking too many Auras. Boomstick: This Pokemon rarely backs down from a good fight, even when up against overwhelming odds. But that's what makes this Kung Fu puppy so friggin' badass. Wiz: With an imposing arsenal and the fighting spirit to match, the Lucario are certainly frightening warriors. Lucario jumps from a wall and pins Ash Ketchum to the ground before letting him go. Ash Ketchum: Why'd you do that!? Lucario: You snuck up behind me. That is always a mistake. Lucario proceeds to walk away. Renamon (*Cues: Digimon Digital Monsters - Main Theme Instrumental*) Wiz: On the other side of reality, an alternate universe exists. A digital world full of wonders and monsters. And of the Digimon which inhabit that world, few are as respected as the mighty Renamon. (*Cues: EVO - Digimon Tamers Battle Revolution*) Boomstick: Renamon are Rookie Digimon, which basically means they're like digi-teenagers. So that explains why they're always so moody! Wiz: Compared to other rookie-level Digimon, Renamon possesses exceptional speed and attack stats, at the expense of fairly low defense. Renamon's appearance resembles that of a Japanese Yōkai called the Kitsune, a fox spirit. These spirits are often described as being very mischievous. Which is ironic, given that the typical Renamon is very stoic and earnest. Boomstick: Plus, some of them really don't care for humanity, and just think of them as a tool for their own evolution. Wiz: Digivolution. Boomstick: Whatever. Still, Renamon are super smart, and always keep their cool. In fact, it may be too cool. I don't like the look in its eyes, Wiz. Its like it thinks it's better than me. Wiz: It is better than you, Boomstick. Not only is Renamon rational and composed, it always shows exceptional prowess in battle, mainly relying on hand to hand combat. Boomstick: More like paw to paw combat! Ah-ha. (*Cues: Butterfly - Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution*) Boomstick: Its got a wicked roundhouse kick, among several other dangerous martial arts skills. It can use its amazing speed to surprise attack its enemies with its Swift Strike. Then there's the Super Chop, which is an even swifter Swift Strike. Wiz: There's also Rapid Kick, and Spin Kick. Hmm, Digimon may be effective fighters, but their attack names could sure use a little work. Boomstick: Aw, don't worry, we're getting to the good ones. Renamon can enhance its attacks with an internal energy that makes ghost fire! Wiz: This is likely Renamon embracing its Yōkai inspiration, as it's similar to the folklore of a magical light emitted by Kitsune tails which lead wanderers astray. Boomstick: Okay, but this one is used to destroy people. When a Renamon comes at you with a burning foot, it's using Power Paw, it's strongest physical move. Some Renamon can even create ghost clones of themselves for additional strikes. Wiz: But Renamon isn't just kicks and punches. Its signature attack is called Diamond Storm, which summons a furious gust of wind and a terrifying amount of razor sharp- Boomstick: Diamonds? Wiz: No, leaves. Boomstick: Wha? The one time they try a creative name and it totally doesn't make any sense. Who comes up with this shit? Wiz: It would certainly make more sense to use diamonds, the hardest naturally occurring substance in the world. Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Why would you just throw away diamonds? If I were Renamon, I'd just scoop those puppies up to make bank. Do you know how many Bigfoot traps I could buy with that kind of money? I would definitely have caught that guy by now. Wiz: But don't underestimate Renamon's Diamond Storm, it can shatter a wall of ice created by a Champion Level Digimon, which is a higher, stronger rank than Renamon. The wall here appears to be eight inches thick. Assuming this ice is comparable to blue ice, the strongest most compact form ice can naturally take, this could support approximately 6,000 pounds per square inch before cracking. Boomstick: So, Diamond Storm is basically hundreds of tiny little leaves hitting you like a truck with a bunch of razor blades stuck to its front. Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: I just found my next truck upgrade! Wiz: Moving on, some Renamon are fast enough to effortlessly fool the human eye, consistently reaching speeds over 9,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Pretty damn fast for a fox. The Renamon who partnered with Tamer Rika does this all the time, ninja vanishing into thin air is like her preferred method of getting around. Wiz: Not only that, but a Renamon is just as capable of taking big hits without concern. That includes taking a strike from Harpymon's Windseeker, a powerful blade of air which can easily cut through concrete. Boomstick: But Renamon does have its weaknesses. While it can hit hard and likes wearing opponents out, it doesn't really have any good tricks to help out with defense. Wiz: A sort of "glass cannon" fighting style, if you will, which seems to work well enough. Boomstick: Oh yeah, this is still one of the deadliest rookie level mons out there. All in all, Renamon is one stone cold fox. Wiz: I... don't think that means what you think it means. Boomstick: Oh come on, like anyone's gonna sexualize a Digi-''' Boomstick looks up Renamon on Google Images and finds a picture of Renamon with large breasts in a bikini. The supporting images are censored likely due to even more risky content. '''Boomstick: -OH MY GOD, moving on! Renamon: I must rely on the power within me. I am alone in this world. Death Battle Renamon enters some ancient ruins in a forest and is surprised to come across Lucario, who is meditating in the middle of the area. Lucario is surrounded by his Aura. (*Cues: 【jubeat prop】- glacia / DJ TOTTO*) Renamon: Hey! Who are you? Lucario awakens from his meditation and leaps onto the ground. Renamon: You don't belong here. Leave, or I'll make you leave. Renamon readies her stance as Lucario charges his aura for battle. FIGHT! Opening the fight with Extreme Speed, Lucario evades Renamon and easily lands the first strike, sending the Digimon flying into the air. She lands on her feet, but Lucario keeps up the pressure: Renamon is unable to counter the speedy Pokemon's blows, allowing Lucario to land a stunning hit. He attempts to follow the attack with Force Palm, but Renamon recovers faster than he expected and leaps over Lucario entirely, causing him to miss her and hit a nearby pillar instead, shattering it. Renamon moves to attack Lucario from behind. Lucario turns around to try to catch his opponent. Renamon: Palm Strike! But he's too late, as Renamon lands a signature attack that sends him flying towards a distant pillar. Lucario recovers and springs off of the pillar to get back into the fight. He leaps toward Renamon, hopping on two pieces of architecture, and throws an Aura Sphere. Renamon clearly sees it, but is unable to avoid it and is knocked into the air by the large blast. She regains her footing quickly and leaps above Lucario. Renamon: Power Paw! She lands a meteor kick on the Pokemon and follows up with a combo of punches and kicks, knocking Lucario around before kicking him high into the air. She activates her Diamond Storm attack. Renamon: Diamond Storm! Lucario recovers - floating in midair - and uses Bone Rush: he forms the energy bone in his paw and spins it to deflect all the incoming leaves, then reabsorbs it. Still floating, he fires Dragon Pulse at the Rookie Digimon. Renamon avoids the enormous blast as it shatters the base of a tall pillar. Renamon runs up the collapsing structure, using it to get above Lucario and land her counterattack. Renamon: Rapid Kick! Renamon leaps off of the pillar towards Lucario, and launches a flurry of high speed kicks that knocks him to the ground. Renamon descends after him, landing a fair distance away. Lucario sits up, holding his head in pain. Renamon: Don't bother getting up. Diamond Storm! Renamon unleashes her signature move once again. Unable to dodge, Lucario is pelted by the deadly blades and begins to shed blood. However, this seems to anger him more than anything else. After healing himself with Heal Pulse, Lucario uses Bone Rush again and charges forward with the energy bone in hand... through the storm of leaves. Renamon is shocked by his resiliency. Renamon: Are you kidding me!? Using the energy bone, Lucario pummels Renamon with a devastating combo of strikes that carries the stunned Digimon into the air. Landing on his feet, Lucario then tosses it: the bone flies away spinning, carrying Renamon with it as it continues damaging her, and comes back in an arc like a boomerang. Lucario catches the returning bone, using it to knock Renamon up into the air before she can recover. Lucario takes a moment to aim - bone in hand - and spears her through the throat with it before she even hits the ground. Dangling with her feet above the floor, Renamon struggles in shock as she slides down the bone, choking on her own blood... until she finally bleeds out and goes limp. Lucario withdraws the bone, causing her corpse to fall onto the ground. After a brief moment, Lucario leaps away. KO! Lucario continues his meditation without interruption this time as a confused Guilmon comes across Renamon's corpse. Results (*Cues: Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Boomstick: Well, this version of The Fox and The Hound ended up with a not so happy ending. Wiz: Not without an extremely close battle though. Lucario held a lot of advantages throughout the fight, but so did Renamon. While both combatants could move faster than eyesight, Renamon did so far more consistently, whereas Lucario could only reach those speeds in short bursts. Boomstick: No big deal though, Lucario wasn't totally outpaced. So his Aura let him sense and predict Renamon's moves to make up for the lower speed. Wiz: Especially since Lucario's much wider arsenal helped it adapt as the fight went on. Unlike Renamon's limited options. Boomstick: And while their durability was pretty similar, Lucario was the only one with self healing and stat boosting abilities. But most of all, Lucario was way more powerful. Wiz: Lucario broke these metal claws with a Bone Rush attack. They were likely made of construction grade steel, which means in order to fracture it, Lucario must have hit with a force of at least 56,000 pounds per square inch. Comparing this to Renamon's 6,000 psi for breaking an ice wall paints a very clear difference. Boomstick: And as a glass cannon, it's unlikely Renamon could've dragged the fight out until Lucario became overexerted. Wiz: Ultimately, it was a well matched battle, but Lucario's superior strength and arsenal gave a much needed edge. Boomstick: Renamon got Lucari-owned. Wiz: The winner is Lucario. Trivia * The connection between Lucario and Renamon are that both of them are anthropomorphic canines belonging to fictional species and have ninja-like abilities as well as impressive close combat skills. * This is the first Death Battle since Mega Man VS Astro Boy to be animated by Aquila Harukaze. * This is the 13th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, and with the next five being Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Mob VS Tatsumaki. ** This is the fourth episode in which the male wins, after Yoshi VS Riptor, Dante VS Bayonetta and Zoro VS Erza, and with the next one being Captain Marvel VS Shazam. * This is the third Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza and Natsu VS Ace, and with the next six being Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Sasuke VS Hiei, Mob VS Tatsumaki and All Might VS Might Guy. ** It's the first anime themed episode between two non-human characters. * This is the second Pokémon VS Digimon themed episode, after Pokémon VS Digimon. * This is the seventh episode to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow and Natsu VS Ace, and with the next nine being Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Ryu VS Jin, Link VS Cloud, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Ken VS Terry and Mob VS Tatsumaki. * According to the commentary Renamon's death was going to be much more gruesome with Lucario using Bone Rush to take out her top jaw, then her bottom jaw, before finally killing her by shoving the bone down her throat. It's implied the reason this was cut was to avoid the sexual puns likely to come out of it. * Goku is referenced in Lucario's rundown out of similarly in their abilities (ki and Aura). The two characters also share the same English voice actor. * The move "Hyper Beam" is erroneously uncapitalized in Lucario's "Feats" section. * Renamon's "Feats" section states it fought on par with Allomon, incorrectly stating it's a Champion, while it's actually an Armor Level Digimon, albeit with Champion-level capabilities. Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Fights Animated by Aquila Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles